Rebecca Meet The Toon Patrol
by KoopalingsPokemon Love
Summary: This happend moths later when Vixen still lived with the Toon Patrol and was Young ! Like the 'Miny' story of Vixen , here will see how Rebecca ( My OC)become the daughter of Psycho and meet The toon patrol and Vixen


Today, at Toontown, was a raining day, which was pretty unusual since the sun always shines on the city. But today the sun was taking a break and the sneaky clouds though that it would be fun to rain, so here we are.

At the office of the Toon Patrol a little gray weasel was wearing a raincoat, boots and holding a little bag and umbrella.

''Guys, I'm going to the grocery store to buy some foods. Do you want anything ?'' the little weasel said and after that a raspy voice said with a cough ''*cough* No thank you Vixen''.

Satisfied for the response, Vixen open the door but stopped when she heard a little giggle behind her and turned her head.

In front of her stood another weasel, that wear a straitjacket and had crazy eyes. Psycho. ''Hee hee hee, Can i come ? I like the rain Hee Hee !'' Psycho asked with his usual giggles.

''Sure, uncle Psycho'' Vixen said, opening the umbrella and started to walk, with Psycho following her behind.

After the buy at the grocery store, Vixen and Psycho decided to take a short cut and they were walking on a alley.

Suddenly, Vixen stopped. Psycho, curious, stop too and asked '' What it is, Vixen? Why did you stop?''.

''Shhhh… did you hear it? '' Vixen whispered, and started to move her head around, carefully.

Suddenly even Psycho heard it. A little sob, like somebody was crying.

''Hello…. Is somebody here?'' said Vixen.

Immediately the sob stopped and it was replaced with a little growl , like some kind of dog.

''Don't worry we won't hurt you.'' Vixen said with the most calm tone she had, even do she was starting to get tense. Then suddenly, Psycho noticed a movement, that was coming from one of the trash can, some feet away from them.

''Hee Hee, see you ! '' and he started to carefully move near the trash can.

''Uncle Psycho wait we don't know what….?! '' Vixen stopped, when she noticed that out of the can, was poking a little head.

It was a little weasel, with brown fur (hair too) and little crazy eyes, very similar to Psycho expect that the eye was yellow. Her fur (Vixen can firmly tell that it was a 'she') was all dirty and the hair was a mess and the tips were burned.

"Emh, hi…. my name is Vixen and this is my uncle, Psycho… " Psycho let out a little giggle for greeting but the little weasel didn't respond.

'' What's your name?!. " Psycho asked and the weasel started to stare at him. Vixen didn't know why but Psycho didn't flinch and started to stare back too. Two minutes passed, when finally Vixen asked "Sooo… what's your name again?''.

Finally, the little weasel respond, still staring at Psycho, with a frightened tone "R.. Rebecca… ".

''Rebecca… that's a nice name. So, what are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents ?'' asked Vixen with a calm and worried tone in her voice.

"Don't… know.." Rebecca respond still not breaking any eye contact with Psycho. "

Oh…well why don't you get out of the trash can? We can you help find your parents, right uncle Psycho !? " Vixen asked to Psycho but the weasel didn't respond and he just nodded its head slowly, still watching Rebecca with his eyes.

"Can't… get out. I'm stuck" Rebecca said with her frightened tone.

" What do you mean?" Vixen asked confused and move closer to the trash can where the little weasel was. Psycho moved too, eyes still on Rebecca. Vixen stretch her head and held her breath. The little weasel was stuck because she was wearing a straitjacket, just like Psycho, and her harms couldn't move.

After a minute of silence, Vixen move her hands to get out Rebecca from the trash can and unfold the straitjacket but she yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME! " and started to growl, showing her sharp teethes and stopped looking at Psycho.

''No no, calm down Rebecca i just want to help you! " Vixen said, retracting her hands and raised them to show no harm.

In a moment, Psycho grabbed Rebecca, like a hug, and pull her out of the trash can and he hold her. Rebecca stop growling and stare again at Psycho, nose to nose. Suddenly, she rest her head on the shoulder of Psycho and let out a tired sigh. Vixen, very confused and surprised, thinked in her mind " _Maybe we should take Rebecca to our home and see if we can help her and figure out what happened.. "._

She took the open umbrella and the bag (that laid on the floor while Vixen tried to help Rebecca) and asked " Rebecca… wanna come to our house? We can help you there. ". Rebecca didn't respond but she muttered a 'mhm' and closed her eyes, like she was sleeping and stayed mute. Psycho, still holding her, pat her back and started to rock her with his arms, like she was a baby. Vixen make the first step and walked, holding the umbrella and the bag, with Psycho following her, carrying Rebecca.

On the way back home, nobody said a word. Even Psycho didn't giggle like unusual. Finally, when they got at the doorway of the Toon Patrol house, Vixen thinked in her mind " _Finally' we're home. I hope we can help Rebecca and that the others don't freak out when they will see her "._

She looked at Psycho and he nodded his head and encourage her to make the first move. Vixen takes a deep breath and while she opened the door, with the most natural and normal tone she had, she said "Hey guys, me and Psycho are back! ".

From the living room came the response "Finally! We're the heck are you two been. It's been hours! " an annoyed voice said.

Vixen moved to the living room, leaving the umbrella and the bags at the entrance inside the house and see who it was. Greasy was sitting on the armchair cleaning his knife with a rag, Smarty was on the couch reading the newspaper, dad (Wheezy) and Stupid were watching the TV.

"Sorry for the wait guys" Vixen said with a neutral tone "Me and Psycho got a little bit… distracted " and made a gesture to Psycho and he moved to the the living room with Rebecca in his arms.

Everybody turn or lifted their heads from whatever they were doing and observed what Psycho was holding.

Three minutes passed before Smarty said, pointing at Rebecca "who the heck is that?".

Vixen spoke first "This is Rebecca and we find her…. in the…trash.." and Psycho nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait WHAT? *cough*What do you mean that you find her in the TRASH !? *wheez cough*" Wheezy shouted in a confused and worried tone and looked at both Vixen and Psycho waiting for a answer. Everybody was waiting.

"Look i know it sound crazy but It's true ! We were just walking on a desert alley for a shortcut and suddenly we find her stuck in a trash can with a straitjacket. She has no idea were she is and we brought her here just to see if we can help and…. here we are " Vixen responded, and again, some minutes pass before someone said anything.

"So let me get this claro…. first you found this little chica in the trash and segundo you bring her HERE?! " Greasy said with his Spanish accent and stare at them in disbelief. The others did the same.

"Pretty much… Yes heh" said Psycho with a nervous giggle.

At this point Smarty said "And you want us to HELP her? What's the idea kid?".

Vixen sighed, knowing that Smarty would pull out that excuse and said in a firmly tone "Look uncle Smarty, i know it sound strange and you're not interested with her problem, but come on guys ! You are the Toon Patrol, technically you are some kind of Police !"

Smarty open its mouth to say something but he sighed and said "Fine, fine you made your point ! We're just gonna help her, THEN we're gonna decided what to do with her next. "

He approach Psycho but immediately retrieved holding its nose "Damb, mafby ya shouldf givef her a batfh first!".

Vixen smelled the air too and noticed only now that Rebecca had a terrible smell, do to the fact they found her in a trash can and accompany Psycho to the bathroom.

When Vixen and Psycho entered the bathroom, Rebecca (that for all this time she stayed quiet and still on the arms of Psycho, even during the scene at the living room) opened her eyes and move her head around, watching every single corner of the room. Vixen was a little surprised by the awakening of the little girl but she didn't bother that much and started to prepare the water for the bath. Not too cold, not too hot and she make sure to had a lot of bubbles, in hopes to make Rebecca a little happy.

In the meantime Psycho carefully laid Rebecca on the floor and said "Okay now it's time for a little bath hee hee! Don't worry I'll be fun" he was talking to her like a dad would do his children and Vixen, didn't know why, found that pretty cute.

The bath was ready and Vixen said "The bath is ready but now we need to take off that straitjacket. Rebecca, would you mind if do that!? ".

Fortunately, Rebecca nodded her head in agreement and show her back to them, so that they could untied the belts. After a couple of minutes and unfolding, Psycho swipe off the jacket, freeing Rebecca and Vixen almost gasped in shock. On the back of the girl, were sign of scars all over and they looked pretty painful.

Psycho was the first one to snap out of it and said "Rebecca, wanna take a nice bath and play bubbles? I'll be fun hee hee ".

Rebecca turn around and started to take little footstep to the tub. When she was near, Psycho gently lifted her up and place her inside the water. The little girl didn't protest and when she was in the water, Rebecca started to giggle all happy and splattered water with her hands.

" _Awww look at that happy face, she seem to have fun"_ Vixen though, happy in her mind. "Well I'm going to wash this jacket at the laundry . Psycho do you mind stay here with her? ".

For response Psycho giggle excited and started to play with the water, like Rebecca.

"I'll take that as a yes. Have fun you too" Vixen said in a happy tone and head to the laundry room.

After Vixen put the straitjacket in the washing machine she tough " _Maybe i should look in my room and see if i can find some clothes for Rebecca._ ".

While she head to her room, on the way she find Smarty and he asked " How's going with the little kid !? ".

"It's all okay. Psycho its with her in the bathroom and he's doing just fine. I'm just looking for some clothes for Rebecca" Vixen replied in a simple tone, like the situation was completely normal.

"Okay but after ya done, come to the living room and there we can talk about serious business." Smarty said and walked away.

" _Damn, i can't find anything that is right for Rebecca."_ Vixen think frustrated, looking at a little pile of clothes that she pulled out of the closet. " _Mhmm maybe i can ask Trixie to give me a hand (or paw). "_ and with this thought in mind, she pulled out of her pocket a pokeball and threw it in the air.

With a little puff, from the pokeball came out a female alola meowth with stylist hair and bow. "Yes, Darling ? Did you call? " asked Trixie with a curious tone.

"Actually yes. I need your help for something-" Vixen got interrupted when from an another pokeball came out a little fire dog with orange fur, black stripes and a lion like mane. Lion. "Bark Bark" Lion barked wiggling his tail, ready to play.

"Lion It's not playtime" Vixen said with and amused tone.

At this new Lion make a sad and cute face, trying to convince his trainer to at least let him stay out and help them. Ten seconds after Vixen "Okay you can stay and help" and Lion barked in victory.

"So, Darling, what do want me to do, exactly ? " Trixie ask waiting for an answer .

Vixen suddenly remember why she call them "Oh, right the thing ! But maybe it's better if i tell you what's going on…. " and started to tell them the whole story.

"Wow, this is what its called a particular situation…. " Trixie said in a impressed tone.

"Yeah tell me about it" Vixen replied.

"Mhmmm...maybe i got an idea" Trixie said and started to search inside the pile of clothes.

Two minutes after, she pulled out a lilac sweater with long sleeves. Vixen and Lion look at it and stared at Trixie for an explanation.

"I know it looks odd but after you described her, in my mind pop out Psycho and i thought why not trying this " Trixie explained and pass the sweater to Vixen.

She thinked a moment and said "I think you're right Trixie. This looks perfect for Rebecca". Trixie smile proudly and Lion wiggle his tail in agreement. "Come on, guys. I think Psycho and Rebecca are done with the bath at this point. ".

While going to the bathroom, they heard a voice coming from the living room saying "Hey, amigo how much more time we have to wait ? Had pasado horas! ".

Vixen recognizing the Spanish tone replied "Don't worry, Greasy. We're almost done. Wait just a little bit more and we're coming ".

"Bien! But hurry up, we don't have todo el dia!" Greasy exclaim with an annoyed tone.

When Vixen got to the bathroom, she saw Psycho cleaning Rebecca with a towel and while doing that, they were giggling and making funny faces at each other. At this scene, Vixen and her pokemons couldn't resist but smile and chuckle a bit .

" _Awwww! Look at those two. There already bonding!"_ Vixen think and got near the two weasels saying "Alright you two, it's time we get ready! The others are starting to get impatient and i got something for you, Rebecca. I hope you like it ".

With these words, Rebecca turned her attention to Vixen and saw the sweater "Where is.. the.. jacket..? " she asked with an undecided tone.

"Don't worry, it's in the washing machine. In the meantime, Trixie, my cat pokemon… " Trixie made a little bow at this words "... though that you could wear this sweater if you want ".

In a second, Rebecca grabbed the sweater and starter to try to wear it but had some difficulty.

"Heh Heh, let me help you." Psycho said and helped her.

The sweater fit perfectly and it even made her look nice. Trixie looked at it and smile proudly and Vixen give her a thumbs up.

"Alright, now let's get back to the others. " Vixen started to go to the door but noticed that Rebecca didn't move at all, like she was paralyzed.

" Are you okay Rebecca?" Vixen ask worried and Psycho though that maybe she was scared of the others and said "Don't worry, i'm here with you Heh! "and offered his paw to Rebecca, that she instantly grab it and hold tight.

When the got a the living room, the weasels were sitting on the armchairs and immediately look at Rebecca. Because of this, Psycho made a face that meant 'stop bothering her' and growl a little. He was almost like an animal protecting his cubs.

Vixen, to break a little the tension, took word first ''So…. Rebecca, this is the Toon Patrol" and during the presentation she pointed at every single weasel

" This is Greasy". Greasy made a little bow with the head saying 'Hola'.

"Smarty" Smarty tip is pink hat.

"Wheezy, my dad" Wheezy did a little nod with the head.

"And Stupid" Stupid said 'duh hello' and wagged is hand in greeting.

After a moment of awkward silent Greasy asked "So, little chica, how did you ended up in a trash can ? " he was doing is best not to laugh (same for the others).

Smarty then added " But first, tell us this. Where do ya come from ? ".

At this question, Rebecca become a little pale and starts shaking like a leaf, her eyes full of terror, like she saw a demon or something. Everybody watch her, having no idea what was going and Vixen asked worried "Rebecca are you okay?! ".

" Did i say something wrong?! " Smarty asked starting to get uncomfortable with the situation. Same for the others.

Then, to the surprise of everyone, Psycho hugged Rebecca and lift her up in his arms and whispered in her ears, so that only her could hear it "Shhhh, shhh.. it's okay Rebecca, it's okay… ". Rebecca hugged him too and buried her head on Psycho shoulder.

Everybody stayed quite, having no idea what to say or what to think.

Then, after what seemed an eternity, Rebecca whispered something in the ear of Psycho. He turned his head to the others and asked her "Are you sure?".

Rebecca nodded her head and rest it on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Psycho, then said " Listen guys I'm gonna tell you the story of Rebecca and don't interrupt me heh (nervous chuckle) ".

" Wait how do ya know…. " Smarty started but got shushed by Vixen. "Explication after the story" she said with tone that meant no replied "go on Psycho we're all ears."

 _Story of Rebecca_

 _She was born without parents. Her dad was literally gone, no one know where did he disappear and her mother died for giving birth to her. For a while she was raised in an orphanage, but the take care of the place was a horrible person and decided to run away from that hell. That's when things got more and more worst. She lived in the street for who knows how long, when suddenly some strangers kidnap her. Still today, she questioned why they took her but maybe she will never now. They took her to a well hidden laboratory, in the middle of the forest, where some crazy scientist did highly illegal experiment on living humans, toons and pokemons. It was actual HELL. Everyday you could hear screams of pain and fear and there was at least one death at the end of the day. The subjects were kept in small cells and they give only enough water and food to survive. The little window on the cell of Rebecca had a view on the little cemetery, where they buried the dead bodies. She was one of the most lucky, because she survived the longest. She doesn't remember what kind of experiment they did on her, because they were HORRIBLE and maybe it's just best they forget . But she will always remember the faithful day, when she escaped from the laboratory._

 _Everything was normal at the laboratory (same screams and daily deaths). Today, was her turn for the experiments. They tuck her in the straitjacket and took her to the laboratory. She didn't react like usual because of the pain and tiredness. When they got to the room she noticed that one of the window was open (maybe someone forgot to close it) and something woke up inside of her. Hope and thirst for freedom. In a quickly move, that not even the scientist could predict, she bites hard on the neck of the person that was carrying her. There was blood everywhere. But she didn't care, because in a second she began to run fast like lighting and jumped out of the window. Alarms were screaming, guards started to chase her but she kept running ignoring the pain. Unfortunately , the lab was located near the cliff of a river and with no way of escape, she jumps. For miracle, she survived and the next morning was lay on one side of the river, somewhere near Toontown. For hours she just laughed non stop, crying tears of happiness, desperation, rage and fear for the future. For weeks and weeks she just wandered in the desert alleys of the city, looking for food in the trash cans and used them as a refuge for sleep. No one ever noticed her because she was pretty sneaky, even with the straitjacket, blocking her movements. Everything seemed that nothing would change. Until…_

"...now. The rest you already know." Psycho said, finishing the story.

It was dead quiet and nobody said or did nothing, being completely still and shocked.

" _HOLY CRAP, this is the most crazy and shocking story I've ever heard. "_ Vixen think in her mind, with eyes starting to get wet. Immediately, Trixie and Lion got near to their trainer and try to comfort her. Trixie rubbed the left hand of Vixen, with her paws and Lion touched with his nose the other hand at the right.

The silence stood still, until Wheezy got the force to say something (with a cough) "So boss… what are we going to do with her, now? *cough*". Everybody stared at Smarty.

"I…. have no idea" said Smarty in a defeated tone.

"Simple… we keep her heh heh! " Psycho said in a tone that meant NO OBJECTION and everybody started to look at him and then Smarty.

He didn't like that others got this kind of crazy ideas without his permissions. Vixen started to get tense (like the others) and hoped that for once Smarty would agree on this, because even her wanted to let Rebecca stay.

To the surprise of everybody Smarty said "Are ya sure about that? ".

Psycho nodded is head in a yes.

" And you are going to take care of her?"continued Smarty .

Again Psycho nodded in a yes.

Five minutes of silence and then Smarty say " Alright… FINE. She can stay but she is YOUR responsibility now! ".

Everybody were shocked and a bit relieved on how easy it was to convince Smarty, but then Greasy asked " But boss, where the little chica gonna sleep and who's gonna watch her when we're at work todo el dia?! ".

At this question Vixen immediately responded "I'LL do it!". They turned their attention to her.

"She can sleep in my room and i always take care of the house, so i can watch her and there will be even the pokemons to help me! Right guys? " she said and looked at Trixie and Lion. A simple 'of course' and 'bark' were enough of an answer for her.

"See. All settled!" and Vixen waited for a response.

"My kid got a point, Boss. *cough* I think she can handle this just fine *wheeze*" Wheezy said taking a smoke from the cigarette.

"Thanks dad" Vixen thanked and Wheezy gives her a little wink.

"Okay, Vixen you can do that. Now that everything is done, maybe we should start having dinner because is late!" Smarty concluded pointing outside . Only now they noticed that the clouds, tired for making all that rain, have gone and retired for the night. It was eight o'clock of the night.

Noticing that Vixen exclaimed"Oh my, i should start and make something for dinn-".

"*cough* Hold it right there, kid! *wheeze*I'll make dinner while you help Psycho to prepare your room for Rebecca. I think she needs to sleep. " Wheezy said giving a quick look at Rebecca and started to move to the kitchen.

" Are you sure dad?!" Vixen asked, hoping not to bother him too much for make him do dinner.

"Don't worry, kid *cough*. I can perfectly do it and by the way *wheeze* where is the grocery you bought? ". Suddenly remembering, Vixen grabs the bag with the grocery and gives it to Wheezy "Thanks dad" she said with a little smile.

"Don't mention it, kid" replied Wheezy, heading to the kitchen with Stupid and Greasy, already inside preparing the table.

When Smarty started to move to the kitchen room and passed nearby Vixen, she instantly hug him and said "Thank you, Uncle Smarty, for let her stay".

"Yeah Yeah, whatever!" Smarty replied with and annoyed tone but he did a little smile. Then Vixen turned her attention to Psycho (with Rebecca in his arms) and said "Well, you heard what my dad said. Let's go to my room! ".

The three weasels and pokemons were in the room of Vixen, preparing a little improvised bed with blankets and pillow. Until they would get a serious bed, this was going to be the rest place for Rebecca, for now. But it looks like that didn't bother her at all, because after she saw it, she immediately freed from the hug of Psycho, curled up inside the blankets and rested her head on the pillow. She made a little sigh of relief, closed her eyes and fall into a deep slumber. All of this happened so fast, that the others didn't even blinked.

"Well… that was quick and easy. "Trixie said. An 'agree' and 'bark' were a perfect answer.

"Dinner is ready, muchachos! " a voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Well, we should better hurry up, before they lose their patience again Hee Hee Hee!" Psycho said, getting out of the room and before anyone could ask he continued "Oh and don't worry about Rebecca Hehe! Just let her sleep and she will be just fine, in the morning Heh Heh! ".

For Vixen and the pokemons was a good answer and followed Psycho outside, living Rebecca sleeping.

After dinner, Smarty asked "So Psycho, how did ya know the whole story of Rebecca? ". Everybody was pretty curios now.

Psycho made a giggle and answer "Heh Heh, easy. She told me while we were at the bathroom Heh he! ". Everybody stood silent a moment, processing the information.

"Wait, at the bathroom?! *cough* Why did she tell you the story then!? *wheeze*".

''Heh Heh, i was already her favorite! Heh Heh. It just needed one look and we were already bonding Heh Heh! " Psycho replied with a happy tone.

No one know how to replied to that and decided to role with it.

Vixen decided to go to bed early, because of all the tension engrossed during the day, plus she wanted to take a look at Rebecca and see if she was okay. Luckily, Rebecca was still sleeping and Vixen (happy that Rebecca was okay) wear her pajamas and laid on the bed.

Trixie decided to go back inside the pokeball and Lion stayed out, because he wanted to guard them during the night. He stayed sit beside Rebecca, but eventually he fall asleep too.

Vixen smiled a little at this cute scene and before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking in her mind " _I think life here will get a lot more interesting, now that Rebecca is here with us. At least, i will not be the only girl around the house. "_

 **THE END (until another story)**


End file.
